War
by The Doctor 9
Summary: After the Sky people have left Pandora, Jake shows Neytiri that the Great Battle is not one of the Worse Wars there has ever been. First One Shot EVER


**This story is my first one shot ever, so yeah its not my field of expertise, but anyway this does involve past wars, so do not be offended by anything.**

* * *

Jake and Neytiri were just hanging out by Home Tree after Jake's mind transfer, and they were both happy that the sky people would no longer bother them. After all due to the genocide of their people, there was no way the sky people would ever be forgiven for what they had done. But that didn't stop Jake and Neytiri from talking about it.

** "I don't think I will ever be able to stop thinking about what happened here today." **Neytiri said with enthusiasm and a bit of sorrow in her voice.

**"I am glad that the sky people are gone, but I hate on how so many people died so that we could win the battle." **She now said with her emotion turning to complete sadness.

**"Its okay Neytiri, When I was in the Marines back on earth, I saw things like this everyday." **He said hoping that would at least get her to relax a bit.

**"But Jake, the Na'vi have a deeper bond with each other, when someone dies it always feels like you lost a member of your family." **He knew that was true, but he knew that when he lost some of his fellow marines in the war on earth, he felt the same way she did.

**"Look Neytiri, I know how it feels to lose brothers on the field, I also know that if you knew as much as you thought about earth, you would agree that compared to what happened here today was not the most horrifying thing that has ever happened."** Jake knew he wasn't doing a good job at comforting her then, but it was all he could say. But Neytiri wasn't angry she was just confused.

**"What do you mean this is the not the most horrifying thing you have ever seen?" **As soon as Jake heard what she said, he really wished he had not said anything.

**"On second thought, maybe I shouldn't tell you, trust me you don't want to hear it." **He had hoped that she would stop right then, but she got even more curious.

**"No please, tell me I want to know." **He tried everything he could to try to get her to stop her questions, but she kept insisting and insisting.

**"Well, Since you want to know, I won't tell you but I can show you." **He then picked her up and he put her on her feet.

**"Were going to Hell's Gate, and ill show you what I'm talking about." **He tried to be mysterious about what he was talking about, but when he thought about it, he didn't want to talk about it.

So they both climbed on top of a dire horse, and they started to ride to Hell's Gate, luckily since they were both too busy performing Tsahayly with the Pa'li, they did not talk the whole time it took them to get to Hell's Gate. Jake still wasn't sure if it was a good idea to show her what happened on earth, what happened back in the 20th century was so unspeakable that most accounts were either taken from the history books, that if you wanted any information, you had to pay to buy special videos and books from certain vendors. Of course they always had those documents available for the military, after all they wanted to give the Marines a reason to fight for their country, a reason why they needed to fight to keep order in the world.

Neytiri the entire time could sense Jakes thoughts, even though she was bonded with the Pa'li, any mated pair would be able to tell something was wrong with their mate even if they were not in the best mental health. So either way, whatever her mate was thinking of must have been horrible, and she was starting to wonder if she was going to regret going to Hell's Gate.

Either way, she would be stuck at Hell's Gate for awhile, so when they finally got there, Norm was excited to see them their for a visit. Of course when Jake told him why they were there, he wasn't exactly pleased about what Jake wanted to show Neytiri.

**"Jake are you sure you want to show her this?" **Norm asked his friend while holding the recordings and other documents in his hands.

**"Trust me, Norm, Neytiri needs to know what Humans are capable of." **He didn't like the idea anymore then Norm did, but he knew that Neytiri wouldn't rest until her curiosity was satisfied, however he was afraid of the effect it would have on her.

So they all got settled into one dark room, and Norm popped in one of the tapes, he also gave Neytiri a brief explanation about different lands and country's on earth. As soon as the tape started to play she noticed on how there were words going across the screen, at first she was confused, but then she saw a title to it, _**WWII. **_She had no idea what is stood for, but Jake quickly explained to her that it stood for World War II. She knew what war was, but she never figured it was possible for a entire world to get involved.

It started out as it showed Sky People Soldiers on some strange type of machine on the water, Jake quickly explained to her that that thing was called a boat, and that was a vehicle that Sky People used to travel on water. It was unusual to her, because the Na'vi always used Ikran to Travel in the Sky. But as soon as she saw the Soldiers step foot on a beach, she saw one of the Corporals heads get blown off by a 50 caliber bullet. She was at first shocked by the sudden death, but then she noticed that almost all the Soldiers were being shot by unknown attackers. Then she saw who the assailants were, and she saw more Sky People, except they were dressed differently and they had some different features to them.

She watched as tons of Sky People were blown to bits, in front of her eyes, when she first saw this, she wanted to actually join in the fight and take down the sky people, but she knew it was just a recording and she could never fight in that war. Then she saw how some of the Sky People had two different insignias on their arms, one side had some type of square with red and white stripes and stars, the other side had a red square with a white circle in the middle and a strange symbol in the middle. She had no idea why they were killing each other like this. Then she saw flame erupt from a weapon she had seen in the Great Battle with The Sky People, they were called Flamethrowers, and they did their job, because she saw multiple people being burned alive by them.

She was horrified at this carnage, and she accidentally hit the remote to the player, and it skipped to an even worse scene. At first she saw a bunch of large buildings everywhere, at first she thought it was a peaceful setting but she saw the soldiers who Jake had explained were called Nazis. She didn't know why they were called that, but she kept watching and she saw how one of the soldiers busted down a door and fired into the building, and she saw how they carried bodies out. But unlike the scene before, she saw a family consisting of men, women and children come out.

Then she saw that hundreds of people were being taken out of their homes and being beaten by the Nazis. Some of them were even being executed in public. Then she saw them being loaded into strange large boxes on rails, which Jake had explained were called Trains. It then skipped to a scene with a sign above the one place, it was written in a strange language, but she spelled out the name, _**Auschwitz.**_ From then on, the brutality got worse, she saw how some people were being worked to death, and being executed by these soldiers, and then they were stripped of all of their clothing and attire and burned. She was horrified at the sight of all of this happening, so before it went to another scene she ran out of the room.

Jake ran after her, but she too scared to think right, so she tried clawing at the metal doors to get out, and Jake tried to grab a hold of her, but she freaked out. You see she was seeing things, she had an image that a man dressed as a Nazi was trying to grab her and beat her. So she tried punching at the man, but Jake quickly calmed her down, and pulled her in a tight embrace.

She soon started to sob into his arm.

**"It was horrible! Why were those Sky Peopl killing all those People!" **She practically screamed that out but it was hard to hear over her sobs.

**"Neytiri, back in 1940, there was a World War, many people died, some who were not even Soldiers were executed sometimes." **He tried to explain to her.

**"Why, Why were the Nazis killing those families." **She said as she saw that one scene in the documentary.

**"The Nazi's thought that a group known as the Jewish People were behind all their problems, so they aimed to take care of the problem." **Now Neytiri was starting to get angry.

**"SO THEY KILLED ALL THOSE PEOPLE! HOW COULD THEY DO THAT!" **Neytiri was about as angry as a bull staring at the color red.

**"Neytiri, some of them may have killed those people, but there was one man who actually saved over a thousand Jewish People." **Neytiri calmed down a bit at that statement.

**"A thousand? How did he do that?" ** Jake then took the time, explaining who Oskar Schindler was and how he saved over a thousand Jews from the brutality of the Nazis.

Finally Neytiri calmed down and she stopped crying, she still saw all those people in her head, all the innocent people who died in that war. But Jake said that was not even the worse war there was on earth.

**"Neytiri, even though even over six million people were killed during that war, it was not one of the worst wars we have had." **Neytiri didn't want to ask but she decided to anyway.

**"What was the worst war?"** Jake then started running his fingers through her hair and tried to explain things to her in a calm and soothing voice.

**"Probably the American Civil War, it was a war fought inside the USA, which you know is all one country." **Neytiri was confused again.

**"Why were they fighting with their own people?" **She tried to ask while recovering from the footage of WWII.

**"Well, back then we had Slavery in the US, and the Union didn't want slavery, but the Confederacy did." **He then started to explain what Slavery was and how the Union and Confederacy eventually went to war.

**"Over 500,000 Americans were killed, who knows maybe even more then that, you see in almost all the wars combined on earth, well at least with a body count for Soldiers, More people died in the Civil War, then in any other war America was involved in." ** Neytiri still had trouble dealing with all the information he was telling her.

But as soon as he had explained it all, she finally told her to not speak of such things any longer, and they made their journey back to Home Tree. Her Mother needed to know about what had happened to the Sky People on earth. And she was going to prove that some were good and bad. But sometimes they were fighting for what they believed in, no matter how good or evil.


End file.
